Finding My Way
by TheBlondeCupcak
Summary: Lissannas back and Lucy doesnt know what to do. Read Lucys adventure while she adjust to a new life with Lissanna back.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: My dear lovely readers I do hope you enjoy the story. I am going to be updating at least once a week unless something comes up. So I hope you enjoy and please review. The more (helpful) reviews I get the faster I will Review

Sincerely, TheBlondeCupcak

Chapter 1:The Mission With Lissanna

Me, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lisanna (plus Happy) were walking down a muddy lane to reach a dark guild called SnakeBite. They had been causing lots of trouble recently in a small town called Posey. Stealing from stores and damaging property mostly. Occasionally wounding a citizen. This had been a S-Class mission that Erza had picked up and wanted help with so here I was walking down the lane with my teammates to the dark guild.

Up ahead there was a little clearing. "Well were here" Erza voiced pretty much taking the words out of everyone elses mouths. "Good well we should start looking for the members" Gray said. "I'm all fired up" Natsu yelled. Then all of a sudden all around us the dark woods erupted with laughter. Then a man with a black afro came out of the woods to our right. He was pretty big, muscular, and was wearing a black italian suit. "You think that you can take out our entire guild with only five people from a legal guild" the man uttered. "Never underestimate the power of only five people even if were from a legal guild" Natsu growled to the man while glaring at him "Anyways don't you know are guilds name? Were from Fairytail the strongest guild in Fiora". "Well then lets get this party started then"the man with the afro declared. Then out of the woods about 50 people ran out and stood behind their guild master(the guy with the afro). "Lets see what you are made of" the guild master boomed. Then the battle started.

A few of the powerful men and woman stepped forward. "We are the most powerful in our guild" one of the women voiced. The other members that stepped forward nodded their heads in were ten people in all that had stepped forward from the dark guild. "We will take you on" said Natsu and Gray while stepping forward. "Great i'm all fired up" Natsu said. I looked around and saw about 40 people left easy enough for me and Lisanna I thought.

"Open the gate of the thee. Virgo!" I yelled. Then in a flash Virgo was standing next to me. "Time for punishment princess" Virgo asked me. "Yes help me take out these people please Virgo" I asked Virgo while I was pulling out my wipe. "Of course as princess wishes" Virgo told while she started digging a hole underground. Then I pulled out my next key. "I open the gate of thee. Leo." Then Loke appeared next to me in a flash of gold. The the next second I was swept of my feet. "Nothing will keep us apart" Loke said gazing at me. "Loke put me down we are in a middle of a fight" I said while hopping out of his arms. "Of course as you say Lucy. I assume you need me to take out these guys" Loke said while cracking his knuckles. Then calling out to regulus for power Leo jumped into the trongs of dark guild members. I looked to either side and saw battle. Erza was fighting the guild master. Natsu and Gray were both fighting the toughest guys in the guild.

"Hey Lissanna lets kick some butt" I called out Lissanna. I was thinking if me and Lissanna were to take 20 guys each we would be done quick and easy. Then Lissanna said "Well you are a strong mage Lucy you can do it by yourself anyways I don't want to get dirty. Plus I can see Natsu and I want to watch him." I couldn't believe it she just told me to fight 40 people all by myself. "Fine I will do it all by myself"I growled to myself. Then I started taking people out left and right with my wipe. After I took out about 15 people I felt my magic power starting to decrease. I looked up and saw ten people left. Then I heard a cry from Lissanna and I turned around and saw Lissanna lying on the ground knocked unconscious with a guy standing over her smiling. "Dang it I let one get behind me" I scolded myself. I took my whip and hit him knocking him out. Then I went and checked to make sure Lisanna was all right.

The only thing wrong with her was the fact she was knocked out and she had a huge nasty bruise coming up where she had been punched by the dark guild member. Then all of a sudden someone had flipped me over. "So i'll be the one to take out little Miss. though I want to play with you and hear you scream" so he took his fist and punched my nose as hard as he could and I felt my nose break. I felt the warm blood running out of my broken nose. I whimpered in pain. I looked over and saw Loke trying to get to me but he was in the middle of taking someone out. "Lucy i'm coming for you" I heard Loke yell. "I'm not done yet" the dark guild member said. Then he took my arm and then his hand started glowing and turning transparent. "This is my magic you see. I can stick my hand inside you" the man sneered. Then he stuck his both of his hands into my arm and muttered something. I felt my bone break. "How did you do that you didn't even touch my bone" I asked the guy. "Thats my magic the" the mage answered. But that wasn't the end of what he did to me. He said to me "Why don't we make this worse" then he made the grabbed the bone and pulled until it was poking out of my skin. I stared at the protruding bone. I started feeling very light headed I was in so much pain. The mage stood up and dusted off the jeans he was wearing. Then he took his foot and stomped down on top of my leg. I heard a sickening snap. "Thats for picking a fight with us" the guy told me while bending over to look at me. Then Loke was on top of him tackling him to the ground "Nobody hurts my master" Loke yelled at the guy. Then Loke punched the guy with his glowing fist knocking him out. "Oh Lucy im sorry I wasnt able to be here to help you" Loke said while looking at my arm where the bone was protruding from the skin. All I could do was gasp in pain and whimper. Then he whispered in my ear softly "There are still are two more guys just stay conscious a little longer so me and Virgo can take them out. Then I will go help Natsu, Gray, and Erza. I'll send Virgo over to check on you". Then Loke was gone.

I looked around and saw Gray and Natsu helping Erza defeat the master. I saw Loke pointing me out to Virgo who headed over to me. "Virgo check on Lisanna first please" I asked Virgo while she was walking towards me. Virgo sighed and walked over and checked on Lisanna. "Lisanna is fine just knocked out. Master you don't have to worry about her" Virgo told me. Then Virgo started to check my injuries. "You have a broken nose, arm, and leg" Virgo told me. "Thank you Virgo"I said to Virgo "You can go now. Virgo stood up and bowed and disappeared in a golden flash.

Then I heard Gray and Natsu walking over and I heard Natsu. "Lisanna! Lucy what happened to Lisanna? How come she is knocked out and why didn't you watch her back" Natsu said looking at me in disbelief. Then I heard Gray "Lucy are you okay? What's wrong and why aren't you standing." I started crying. "Lisanna's ok I had Virgo check on her shes just knocked out and the bruise is just where she got hit" I told Natsu hoping he would just leave it at that. "Yeah but why is she knocked out she should still be conscious like you" Natsu said picking Lisanna up while turning his back to me. My best friend didn't believe me. I couldn't believe my best friend didn't believe me.

"I'm taking Lisanna back to the carriage" Natsu said while walking toward the carriage with Lisanna in his arms. The carriage was down the road. Gray got down on his knees and looked at me and asked his voice full of concern " Lucy what happened right before we got over Loke came over to help us take out the master and he said that Lisanna doesn't deserve help. What did he mean by that Lucy." "I looked up at Gray and saw Erza who was standing off to the side listening to our conversation. "I'll tell you later on the ride back but please can you carry me to the carriage I broke my leg and I can't put any weight on it" I said. After I told them that I buried my head into shoulder careful not to disturb my nose. I was crying into Grays shirt leaving huge wet marks. While blood was dripping down my nose onto the ground. Then Gray put his hands underneath me trying very hard not to jostle me but I barely moved before I started screaming in pain as fresh waves of agony racked my body.

"Erza you're going to have to drive the carriage here because we are not going to be able to carry Lucy there she is in too much pain" Gray told Erza. Erza just grunted and nodded then headed to the carriage. A few minutes later I was grinding my teeth together to keep from screaming out in pain. I had to sit in the front next to Erza because Natsu had used the whole back to lay out Lissanna. Gray was riding on the roof. As soon as we started going Gray climbed over to the front to talk to me and Erza.

"Lucy what aren't you telling us" Gray asked. I sighed I would have to tell them now so I started explaining our fight. When I was done we were only a mile away from the guild. Gray and Erza just sat in silence. After one more turn around a corner we were in front of the guild. Natsu jumped out and carried Lisanna into the guild and called for Wendy. Gray started to pick me up but then had to set me back down because I started screaming. Then Erza came over and said 'Lucy I am so sorry but the only way to get you inside is to carrying you". Then she picked me up and carried me inside. As she carried me I screamed and cried because of all the pain I was in. Erza carried me up to the infirmary. When she set me on the bed I looked over and saw Wendy working on Lisanna. "Thanks a lot Lisanna if it wasn't for you we wouldn't be in this mess" I whispered to myself. Then I laid down and the world turning to darkness while Gray was shouting my name and for Wendy to come heal me.

Authors Note: My dear lovely readers I do hope you enjoy the story. I am going to be updating at least once a week unless something comes up. So I hope you enjoy and please review. :) Hope you like. I am a supporter of NaLu but sometimes I wonder what it wouls be like if Lucy was with someone new :)

~Sincerly~ TheBlondeCupcak


	2. Finding My Place

Authors Note: Dear Lovely Readers, Here is my new chapters and I hope you like it. Please review and I hope you keep reading. BTW this is my first fan fic. Also please review helpful criticism wanted. ;)

Chapter 2

Finding My Place

I open my eyes slowly it feels like my eyes have been glued shut. I look up to a dim sunlight coming from a window somewhere in the room I was currently in. My head is pounding like someone is hitting a gong and the vibrations are rebounding in my head. I feel like I got ran over by a train. All my joints are aching and I cant feel my arms and legs to well. I feel something cold holding my right hand. Its someone else holding my hand I realize. I pick up my head just a little to see who it is but I instantly regret. Pain spikes through my head and I gasp out in pain. My head falls back down into a pillow. Apparently whoever was holding my hand felt me stirring.

"Lucy are you awake" I hear someone mumble probably the person holding my hand. I remember that voice from somewhere but before I can remember a face comes into view. Its Gray, one of my fellow teammates. "Yes im awake now" I tell Gray. I am so exhausted I hear it in my own voice."Lucy you've been out for three days" Gray tells me with worry coating his voice. I see why he is worried, nobody just sleeps for three days straight unless something is seriously wrong or they were completely drained of magical power. I'm surprised because it feels like I have only had two or three hours of sleep and I know what that feels like. "Really that long" I ask Gray but my voice fades into a whisper as I ask him. My throat is very sore. I try to sit up and this time with victory. When I sit up I see Gray completely. His hair is rumpled and his shirt isn't on most likely on the floor somewhere. His eyes are filled with worried.

"What happened" I asked Gray. "You don't remember" Gray asked me. I shook my head. "Well we went and and destroyed a dark guild and while we were fighting you got seriously injured" Gray told me. I could see it in his eyes he was seriously worried about me. "Where are Natsu and Erza" I asked Gray. "Well Erza is out back training and Natsu is out on a mission with Lisanna" Gray told. There was something wrong and I could tell because anger crossed Grays' face when he talked about Natsu and Lisanna on their mission. "Gray what's wrong" I asked the ice mage. "Nothing, you know I don't really like Natsu. Sorry if I worried you" Gray said but while he was telling me he was looking somewhere else. "Do you think I can go downstairs" I asked Gray. "Well i'll carry you if I need to so I don't see a reason why you can't" Gray said while I swung my legs of the bed.

I stood up and put my foot out tentatively and put some weight on it to make sure I wouldn't collapse. I put some more weight on my foot and I still didn't collapse so I started walking. My legs felt like jelly but I could still walk. "Oh thank god at least I can walk without collapsing" I told Gray. Gray just looked at me and smiled while shaking his head. "What are you shaking your head about" I ask Gray. "Lucy you are grateful for the weirdest things. Shouldn't you be grateful to be alive" Gray asked me. "I guess thats a good point. Well lets go downstairs already i'm ready to see how everybody is doing" I tell Gray while I start walking. When I get downstairs I look around the room until I see a girl with blue hair and a bright orange shirt running towards me. Levi comes up to me and throws her small arms around me. "Oh Lucy you have no idea how much I have missed you these past few days. Are you alright? You're not hurt to badly are you?" Levi ask me while she is bombarding me with questions. "I'm fine i'm standing here right" I tell Levi while hugging her. "Have you seen Natsu" I ask eyes flirt across the guild looking for the pink haired boy. "Yeah about that Natsu has something to tell you when he gets back" Levi tells me but while she is telling me her eyes are downcast like something bad happened or is going to happen. "Levi what's wrong? Why are you so fidgety and sad" I ask the bluenette. There are millions of possibilities going through my head. Is he hurt. Is he gone. "Well he should be getting back later today but until then…" Levi left the sentence hanging "I have been reading your novel Lu-Chan" Levi says. There is something wrong because every time someone mentions Natsu they get really worried.

Later that Day

I have been waiting for hours for Natsu to get back from his mission. I'll admit I was a little sad that he left for a mission while I was still hurt but I guess thats nothing to get worried about. I was sitting at the bar and eating some chips when Natsu came back. "Natsu your back" I yelled while running into Natsu and giving him a bear hug. "Are you okay Natsu and how did your mission go" I asked Natsu while hugging him. After I backed off him Natsu answered. "Uh it went great and i'm okay" Natsu said while scratching the back of his head like the whole conversation was awkward. I don't know what would be awkward about the conversation I just asked him how his mission went. I decided ask him what he needed to talk to me about.

"So both Gray and Levi said you had something to ask me" I told Natsu. "Oh that. So Lisanna wanted to know if she could join our team. Not the big one with me, you, Gray, and Erza(plus Happy) but our little team" Natsu told me. "I don't care" I told Natsu "It will be nice to have another person join our team". "Oh thats great" Natsu said and I could feel his spirit rise..

"So when do you want to go on the first mission together" I asked Natsu. "What?" Natsu said while giving me a weird look. "When do you want to go on a mission"I asked Natsu again. "Oh Lucy you didn't understand" Natsu said with a frown on his face "When Lisanna joined the team you can't be on it anymore. Theres would be to many people and it would be even harder to split the money. Plus everybody wouldn't get as much. But just think you can solo and you would get even more money from the mission you take you would also get more powerful" Natsu said. I felt my heart breaking into millions of pieces. My best friend didn't want to be on a team with me anymore. "Oh okay I get it now Natsu. Sorry I was being all dense" I told Natsu with a fake smile plastered on my face "Well I should get going home now". I quickly ran out the doors and ran to my apartment.

When I got to my apartment I was crying my eyes out. I got out my big pink traveling suitcase and packed all the clothes from my closet and everything I wanted to take with me. When I got everything packed I sat down at my desk and started writing letters to Natsu, Erza, Gray, Levi, and a big one for the entire guild. My letters went like this…..

Dear Natsu,

By the time you are reading this I will be long gone. I am going to be leaving Fairytail. I will never forget how you introduced me to the guild and how you saved me all the times I needed saving. I am leaving because I need to get more powerful and I am going to be starting my own adventures. I will miss but this is for the better.

Sincerly,

Lucy

All of my other letters were something along these lines and once I was done writing them all I was bawling my eyes out again. I decided I would leave in the morning after I dropped of the letters and got my Fairytail mark removed.

The Next Morning

I woke up with the sun streaming through my window. All the memories from yesterday came flooding back. After I got up I went to the guild. When I got the guild I hid my suitcase behind some bushes and went inside to talk to master. When I got up to his office I knocked on his door. "Come in" I heard the master mutter from behind his thick door. I open up the door and walked in. I sat down nervously in one of the hard chairs across from master. "Yes child what do you need" master asked me. "Uh I was wondering if you could remove my Fairytail mark" I ask master. When I said this master raised his eyebrows. "May I ask why" master asked me. "I want to go out into the world and go exploring. I also want to grow more powerful. I am going to be gone a long time" I told master. "Oh I see well I do hope you come back. but if you do remember me and the guild are always your nakama" master told me. I was crying my eyes out. While I was crying master took my hand and held it between his two hands and muttered some words. Then in a flash of light my pink Fairytail sign was gone. "Oh and master will you gives these letters out for me" I ask master. "Of course" he said. Then without another word I left his office. Before I left his office I did the Fairytail sign. I heard master crying behind me.


End file.
